Comunicación Post-Coital
by Llanca
Summary: A veces, después del coito, hay mucho que decir, aclarar, incluso reclamar, sin embargo, hay otras veces en que las palabras simplemente no son necesarias. Universo Alterno. Centrado en Ino.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Contenido sexual.

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**COMUNICACIÓN POST-COITAL**

**C**apítulo I

Perro que ladra, no muerde...

* * *

**Había** un par de cosas que Ino Yamanaka disfrutaba enormemente en esta vida; el sexo y la comida. Las disfrutaba por el simple hecho de que el placer que le producían era inconmensurable.

La comida era capaz de otorgarle sonrisas bobas y un deleite único. Mientras que el sexo le provocaba reacciones físicas complacientes sin comparación.

Así que, si le preguntaban qué elegiría entre ambas opciones, la respuesta la tenía justo en el acto que estaba realizando.

Sonriendo coqueta, se mordió el labio inferior al momento en que aumentaba las arremetidas cada vez con más poderío.

Fue capaz de sentir cómo la musculatura interna se contrajo de tal modo, que fue inevitable no dejar escapar un quejido audible, casi chirriante, no obstante saturado de euforia y delicia.

—Kami… —balbuceó, cerrando los ojos a modo de aguantar la ola de placer que se avecinaba.

La piel se le erizó.

Para poder hacer la llegada de modo triunfal, apoyó ambas palmas de las manos sobre los hombros del moreno, permitiéndose levantar un poco las caderas para avivar aún más los movimientos.

Graso error, por supuesto…

—¡Ino…!

¿Qué?

—Oh, Ino, eres increíble.

¡Oh, no, no, no! No podía ser cierto.

Detuvo el vaivén de caderas al momento en que le echaba un vistazo al rostro contraído del hombre bajo ella.

—… —por más que quiso decir algo, no pudo.

Frustrada, como nunca antes, se dejó caer a un lado del moreno, fijando la mirada en el inmenso espejo que tapizaba el techo de la habitación. A través del reflejo observó cada acción de su compañero de cama.

—¡Maldición, eres una diosa!

_¡Ja! Sí claro_, tuvo ganas de replicarle, mas con toda la desilusión y rabia contenida apenas pudo murmurar algunas palabras inentendibles. Por supuesto que la expresión de no satisfacción en su rostro estaba escrita con letras mayúsculas.

—Prometo que me reivindicaré.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo de los distintos hombres con los cuales había follado?

Malditos eyaculadores precoces con egos (inexistentes) de 25 centímetros y buen vehículo.

Ya se sabía la historia, las segundas partes no lograban ser lo suficientemente buenas. Por lo que, ya hastiada de lo mismo repetidas veces, se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

No dignándose siquiera a responder, comenzó a recoger sus prendas esparcidas por el cuarto. No era necesario que le dijera qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pues su comunicación no verbal era lo suficientemente evidente como para que él se percatara de lo que sucedía y de lo que iba, incluso, a suceder.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Fue porque estaba muy emocionado de hacerlo contigo.

Boludeces de siempre, las conocía a la perfección. Había oído muchas de ésas. Incluso algunas originales e innovadoras.

Lo ignoró triunfal. Desilusionarse una vez era suficiente, ¿para qué dos veces? ¿Y lo que es peor, dos veces seguidas?

Cuando terminó de acomodar sus ropas y estuvo lista, miró al moreno que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

Caminó hacia él sin quitarle las pupilas de encima.

—Definitivamente; perro que ladra, no muerde, Inuzuka. —Cada palabra pronunciada fue concebida con un deje burla y desprecio.

Él la miró aterrorizado, gesto que para ella fue gratificante. Sí, lo fue, y mucho, porque se lo merecía.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo dices que…?

No queriendo escuchar ninguna excusa barata o reclamo, salió de aquel lugar, sintiéndose más aliviada, porque no había nada más desastroso que discutir la falta de aguante masculino con hombres que alardeaban ser dioses del sexo.

—Idiota…

No haciéndose más mal ánimo, sonrió una vez que miró el despejado cielo azul que la acogía. Ahora sintiéndose mejor consigo misma y con más energía, sostuvo que lo mejor fue haberse largado de aquel lugar, después de todo, ya habría tiempo de coger con un prospecto mejor.

Al menos seguía teniendo fe en el género masculino...

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, lo sé, lo sé, debo actualizar otros fics. No se preocupe, todo se irá actualizando ahora que la autora tiene tiempo de sobra xD. Advierto que este long fic se irá constituyendo a partir de varios capítulos breves -_tipo one-shot, _de resolución inmediata respecto a cada personaje masculino, no obstante Ino seguirá avanzando en la historia, pues se trata de la misma idea temática. Asimismo, no será sólo un KibaIno, también habrá Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y todos los que se les ocurra.

Aclaro que las aventuras de la protagonista no tienen relación alguna con la vida sexual de la autora jajajajaja

Saludos, y gracias por leer! =)


End file.
